


Unlucky Date

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [83]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Minor Injuries, Minor Peter Quill/Scott Lang, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Other, Panic Attacks, Parent Peter Quill, Parent Scott Lang, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Peter Quill, Shopping Malls, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trapped, Unlucky Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Peter and Cassie just wanted to spend a day at the mall together, but you know...Peter has some shitty luck.





	Unlucky Date

"Babe...I love you but this is torture." Peter pulls the sleeve of his sweater over his hand before holding his hand up to his nose.

He and Cassie were spending the day at the mall and it had been nice up until now. Tony and Stephen were incredibly generous when it came to his, Harley's, and Diana's allowances, so when Cassie spent a majority of hers, Peter handed over his debit card without a second thought. Scott couldn't give her a huge allowance, and Quill currently didn't have a job since he went to space too often, but the space pirate took on the job to protect Scott and Cassie and he did whatever he could to spoil them anyway. Peter didn't mind letting his girlfriend dip into his funds. She could probably buy all she wanted and barely make a dent into what he had.

She wasn't very materialistic, but today was one of those days that she wanted to splurge. Some new clothes, a couple of knick knacks, a little bit of makeup (that Peter tried to convince her she didn't need. He's seen her without it, but she said she only wore it for special occasions), and now she dragged him to a candle store. One or two candles didn't bother him, but a whole store of them had his sense of smell going into overdrive.

"Just wait at that bench then. It will only take me a couple of minutes." Cassie points to a nearby bench and he nods as she walks into the store.

The other reason Peter didn't just suck it up and go in with her was because he couldn't. If he went in there, there was a good chance he would have a sensory overload and he didn't want to make Cassie deal with that. She was true to her word though, and was out of the store within a couple of minutes and they were walking away from it much to his relief. When she handed him the bag of candles, he took them out one by one to smell them as they walked to their next destination, one of them burning his eyes.

"Keep that one downstairs." He says as he returns it to the bag and wipes his eyes.  
Cassie giggles. "It's for Dad and Papa anyway. I'm the one that keeps our floor clean after all."  
"You make it sound like they're kids."  
"They're really not bad but Dad leaves paperwork, schematics, and blueprints on every freaking surface...and I think Quill has something against shirts. I find them all over the place. I actually have to go looking for laundry on the day I do laundry!" Cassie rolls her eyes and Peter smirks.  
"I'm pretty sure it's your dad that has something against Quill having shirts."  
"Ugh, please don't remind me."

After a couple more stores, the two decide on a lunch break, and Peter stays in line to order their food while Cassie finds them a table. A few minutes later found them sitting at the table and eating their first burger, and Cassie raising an eyebrow when Peter is already halfway through his first one when she had barely taken a second bite out of hers.

"Peter, I swear you're going to choke one of these days. Slow down tiger."  
"Sorry. I'm starving." He says around a mouthful of food and Cassie wrinkles her nose.  
"That's attractive."

Peter ignores her and takes a sip of his drink before crumpling the wrapper and tossing it on the tray and then opening his second hamburger. His second hamburger he did take his time with, giving Cassie time to enjoy her lunch and not feel rushed. They did have an amusing scramble over a couple of Peter's fries when she finished hers, but it was in good fun and he let her have them. It was definitely worth it to see her flash him a victory smile when she successfully stole and ate them.

It was halfway through his second burger that the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Peter looked around for potential danger, and when Cassie noticed his behavior, she sat up straight. She knew what that look meant.

"Peter?"

Peter focuses on listening to his surroundings, and when he hears a faint beeping that _definitely_ didn't belong, he grabs Cassie's arm.

"Get down!"

She did. Peter pulled them down to the floor and under their table just as an explosion goes off, and he covers her body with his own. Screams filter through the booming of collapsing parts of the building, and Cassie presses herself closer to Peter when a large chunk of concrete falls too close for comfort. The table they were under wasn't much protection but it was definitely better than nothing and Peter made himself Cassie's second line of defense. He was much more likely to survive a hit on the head if that's what it came to.

And it did. A large piece of the building falls onto the table, knocking it over, and a second smaller piece immediately follows. It hits the back of Peter's head just before the rest of the building collapses, and he blacks out to the sound of Cassie screaming for him.

__________________________

"I'm telling you, they'll fake it and run it in." Sam says and Clint snorts.  
"If they do they're stupid. The other team will see it coming a mile away." Clint twirl the pencil in his hand. "Hey Quill! What's holding you up?!"  
"I may be a god but I only have two hands assholes!"

Quill walks into the living room with his arms full of beer and snacks, throwing the cans at everyone waiting while also dumping the snacks on the coffee table. Most of the team decided on a day of watching football games and basically screwing around, and even Tony and Stephen had joined them. Harley was at a friend's house, Peter and Cassie were at the mall, and Diana was with Wanda, Natasha, and Pepper for a girls day. Cassie was invited too but she wanted to spend the day with Peter instead since they didn't get much time together. Especially alone. It was always with someone or other kids.

Stephen wasn't really watching the game, but he was still enjoying the company. Tony on the other hand was one of the one's placing bets on scores and future plays.

"Someone could have helped me." Quill gripes.  
"Talk to your boyfriend." Tony snarks and the god prepares to throw a beer at him.

Then he freezes. Swirls of colors fill his eyes until everyone sees nothing but miniature versions of the galaxy (humorously dubbed Galaxy Eyes by the team), and Tony holds up his hands.

"Whoa, easy Porcupine. Nothing to get mad about!"  
Scott looks up from the pad of paper he's scribbling everyone's bets on, and practically jumps over the coffee table to get to Quill. "He's not mad, something's wrong!" He reaches up and grabs the pirate's face. "Hey, what are you looking at?"  
Quill's galaxy filled eyes focus on Scott. "Cassie."  
"Boss, there's been an explosion at the mall." FRIDAY says immediately after and Tony and Stephen jump to their feet.

_________________________

"Peter!" 

Cassie winces as she tries to move the slab of metal pinning her leg. It thankfully wasn't hurting her, but it was uncomfortable and she was afraid it could start cutting off the circulation. Her main concern was getting closer to Peter because there was blood coming from the back of his head and a piece of metal was cutting into his side. Calling him into awareness probably wasn't a good idea yet, so Cassie looked around for anything loose that she could use to help lift the metal off her leg. There was a metal rod a little buried nearby, but with some careful wiggling to make sure it wouldn't disturb anything, Cassie managed to grab it and pull it out. She shoves it under the metal slab and uses all her strength to push down on the rod, barely managing to pull her leg out of its trap before the metal crashes back down. The thought of her leg being crushed under it had her skin crawling.

The next thing she did was move closer to Peter and check his injuries. The back of his head was already starting to slowly heal over, but the metal piercing his side was the bigger problem. Peter had told her in the past that he had coded his suit for Cassie to use in case of an emergency, and this was definitely an emergency so there was no time like the present to see if it was true. She reaches over to pull his nanotech bracelet off his wrist and slips it over her own, activating the suit like she had seen Peter do before. The nanites crawl over her skin until the suit forms to her body and the rest of it turns on.

"Hello Cassie." Karen greets her.  
"Oh my god, he really did code it for me." Cassie breathes out and then shakes her head. "Can I safely remove the piece of metal?"  
"Only if you apply a compression web immediately afterwards." Karen responds. "I've already taken the liberty to turn on the GPS signal for your parents to find you, but it will take some time to reach you."  
"Okay."

Karen automatically sets the web shooter to compression webs and Cassie pushes up on the concrete with the distended piece of metal until it slides out of Peter's side. She shifts the concrete aside just enough so that the metal doesn't come back down onto either of them, and then applies the web to Peter's side after she lifts his shirt. He groans as the nanites crawl back into their housing unit, and Cassie removes the bracelet to return to Peter. That was all she could do for now. She wasn't strong enough to move the metal and concrete around them, and even if she was, she couldn't risk having the building fall more on them or anyone else that was stuck like them. The suit only provided so much strength as well. If Cassie thought about it, Peter probably coded it that way because the strength he used came from him.

"Shit..." Peter hisses as he rejoins the waking world and the pain from both his head and his side throb in unison.  
"Peter." Cassie leans over him and he startles until she brushes a loose strand of hair away from his forehead.  
"Oh...hey. Are you hurt?" Peter asks and she shakes her head. "Okay good." He sits up and lifts his shirt when he feels the web sticking to his side. "Did you do this?"  
"Had to. I was afraid you would wake up and move the metal and make things worse."  
"You're making me look bad by saving my life all the time." Peter jokes.  
"You saved me from the explosion and the building. This is nothing."

Peter looks around their small prison, fully intending to take the joke farther, but instead his breathe traps itself in his throat. Their situation was way too similar to when the Vulture dropped the warehouse on him and he started to hyperventilate. He couldn't lift everything off this time. There was someone that could get hurt if he tried and he didn't want to hurt Cassie...but he was feeling claustrophobic. The air felt suffocating and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't inhale properly.

"Nononono...I can't...can't..." Peter heaves through another attempt to inhale and Cassie grabs his face with both her hands.  
"It's okay. You're okay. Breathe Peter."

Peter tried, but just when he stopped hyperventilating, it would start all over again. Cassie remained vigilant and patient as she continued to coach him through his breathing, until finally she chose to use a distraction. She kissed him...and it worked. All of his attention went to her and when she finally moved away, he was breathing properly again and was much calmer.

"Better?"  
"I'm not sure. Maybe you should do it again just to be sure." Peter mumbles and Cassie smiles.  
"Our parents should be here any second. At least that's what Karen said."

Peter nods and rests the side of his head against some concrete, and Cassie moves to sit next to him so she can lay her head on his shoulder. She slips her hand into his to help keep him grounded and he closes his eyes to focus on her breathing and her heartbeat. It was what got him through the rest of the time they were stuck and he was kind of glad she was with him. Not so much that she had been in danger, but that he wasn't alone. Which brought another fear inducing thought to the front of his pounding head.

"Your parents are going to kill me. Especially Quill."  
Cassie squeezes his hand. "No they won't."

Voices reach their ears about ten minutes later, and Peter jerks away from the concrete he's leaning against when it shifts. The concrete and metal around them crunch in warning, but instead of falling onto them, they fall away to reveal Tony in his suit and Quill. The celestial immediately scoops Cassie up into his arms and takes her outside while Tony helps Peter to his feet. The teen groans and holds his side, and Tony helps him out of the building.

"Hey, look at me." His father says. "At me Underoos." Peter blinks in the sunlight and looks up at Tony.  
"...gonna be sick." Peter manages to croak out and Tony keeps him up as he brings up his lunch. The sunlight aggravated his pounding head and the pain made him nauseous.  
"Mama Bear! Peter needs your attention right now." Peter feels himself being moved and he sighs with relief when Levi drapes itself over his head to block out the sunlight. "You got him?"  
"Yes. Go take care of everything else." Stephen says as he carefully directs Peter to the back of an ambulance truck to sit.

Peter leans against one of the doors as Stephen tends to his side, and as soon as he's properly patched up, the sorcerer uses some of his magic to alleviate his headache. Peter just wanted to sleep for a couple of days to let his body heal and also because the panic attack he had earlier left him feeling drained, but he absolutely had to make sure Cassie was okay. He wouldn't put it past her to lie to him in a situation like that to keep him calm.

"Cassie?"  
"She's perfectly fine. Nothing but a couple of scratches." Stephen assures him. "Just rest. She'll probably come over as soon as she can get away from Scott and Quill."  
Peter harrumphs. "You mean never?"  
Stephen chuckles. "Do you still need the cloak?"

Peter lifts part of the cloak to let in some of the sunlight, and when it doesnt have him keeling over to hurl again, he shakes his head. Levi slowly floats off of him and settles back onto Stephen's shoulders and Peter leans forward to rest his forehead on the sorcerer's chest.

"I just want to sleep." He mumbles.  
"Don't you want a shower first? You're filthy." Stephen carefully brushes his fingers through Peter's hair, being mindful of the healing wound.  
"Too tired. I'll take one after a nap."  
"Alright."

Stephen portals them all back to the tower once Tony gets everything settled with the right people, and Peter passes out as soon as his head falls into Cassie's lap. She had barely gotten comfortable when he laid on the couch and used her as a pillow, and Quill and Scott were still kind of fussing over her despite the fact that she told them repeatedly that she was fine.

"For the last time, I'm _fine_. I promise." Cassie pushes Scott's hands away.  
"I never want to see you like that again." Quill says and they all knew he was talking about through his celestial gaze.  
"My parents are Avengers, and I live with Avengers. It's going to happen."  
Stephen directs the two to an empty couch. "She's safe now and that's what matters. Just go back to watching football. Clint and Sam will be back soon and you can all raid our fridge again."  
Tony groans loudly. "_Stephanie_..."  
"They helped dig our son out of another building. Hush. Besides, restocking the fridge costs pennies to you."  
"Fine." The engineer points at Quill. "Stay away from my Skittles, Porcupine."  
"Thanks for telling me you have some." Quill says with a grin.  
"Son of a-"


End file.
